Envidia
by Poemusician
Summary: Rosalie tenía todo lo que una persona podría querer en la vida. Pero ella quería a Emmett, quien ya tenía a alguien en su vida... Y sin embargo, no le importo. Cadena de los 7 Pecados Capitales


**Cadena de los siete pecados capitales fanfic Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de The Twilight Saga no me pertenecen, simplemente me conformo con jugar con sus personajes.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Envidia

**Pecador: **Rosalie

**Provocador: **Poemusician

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Escenas fuertes, temas religiosos y lemmon. Si eres menor, estas bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Provocadores siguientes: **Naobi-chan: Vanidad. Partisa11: Pereza. Katlyn Cullen: Gula. Ninna Cullen: Avaricia. Lanenisita: Lujuria. Liyus C.: Ira.

**Gracias a mi Beta, Darla Gilmore por betear tan rápido este pigmento. ¡Lamento haberte hecho betear cuando ibas a celebrar el fin del mundo! Prometo no volver a hacerlo ***Mar ríe***. Y como siempre, les agradezco a las chicas de BetasFanfiction por asignarme a tan maravillosa Beta. Saben que estoy en deuda con ustedes.**

Recomendación musical: «Chew me up and Spit me out» de Cobra Starship (_del soundtrack de _Jennifer's Body). No pega mucho en el contexto la letra pero ambienta la trama.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Envidia**"**

«_Amor por los bienes pervertido al deseo de privar a otros de los suyos_»

**.**

Rosalie Hale siempre tuvo más de lo que pudo pedir.

Fue una gran alumna durante la escuela, se graduó con honores de su carrera universitaria, siempre fue hermosa y popular, un montón de amigas, una familia adinerada y un matrimonio prometedor. Una vida perfecta en pocas palabras. Porque… ¿Quién necesitaría más? Con una vida semejante, ¿Quién estaría insatisfecha? ¿A alguien le faltaría algo? Nadie. Si así era, entonces la joven rubia era la excepción. Ella nunca podría tener aquello que siempre anheló en secreto y moría de envidia de que otra sí fuera dueña de ello.

Emmett.

Eran amigos desde siempre. Mejores amigos, mejor dicho. Eran distintos pero se complementaban. Mientras ella era la seria y por momentos, insegura aunque no lo demostrase, él era gracioso, despreocupado y seguro. Hasta físicamente lo eran. ¡Pero ello no impedía su larga amistad, que llegaba a niveles increíbles de comprensión! Rosalie siempre pensó que eran el uno para el otro. Nadie los entendía como ellos lo hacían. Y justamente todo lo que Emmett era y ella no, fue lo que la enamoró perdidamente con el pasar de los años. Soñó todo con él, toda la vida. Sin embargo, la realidad era distinta.

Su amado amigo y amor secreto, estaba de novio desde hacía ocho años con una joven rubia rusa que vivía desde sus once años en los Estado Unidos. Mientras que ella, se casó por obligación con el hijo del mejor amigo de su tío, Demetri. Él era un buen hombre pero no sé comparaba con Emmett. Nadie lo hacía.

—Amor — la llamó Demetri con una sonrisa y ella le miró —. ¿Estás bien? Te noto perdida.

—Estoy bien — suspiró y le sonrió —. Solo pensaba en tonterías.

Demetri la miró con cariño y acariciándole la mejilla, depositó un suave beso en su frente. Amaba a su mujer como a nadie es este mundo.

—Nada de lo que pienses es una tontería — le guiñó un ojo —. Ahora, vamos a saludar a Emmett que acaba de llegar.

Rosalie se quedó muda y sonrojada con la presión por los cielos, al escuchar que Emmett estaba allí. Demetri notó la reacción de su esposa pero lo atribuyó como siempre, y en su sana inocencia, que era por sus acciones para con ella. Tomó la mano de su amor y se encaminaron hacia la pareja recién llegada.

Pero la joven aun seguía ida en sus pensamientos. La sola idea de ver a Emmett la llenaba de nerviosismo y emoción. Después de un mes sin ver a su amor secreto y prohibido, este encuentro sería como ver la luz después de una eterna oscuridad para un ciego. Pero estaba tan emocionada, de sentir que parecía un sueño que cuando le vio entre la gente, cayó en cuenta de que él estaba ahí. ¡Él estaba allí! Entonces, Rosalie peinó innecesariamente su cabello rubio con su mano libre y sonrió cuando llegaron frente suyo. Sin embargo, no duró mucho esa felicidad cuando le vio de la mano de su novia, Kate.

—¡Rose, Demetri! — la sonrisa de Emmett se vio adornada por sus hermoso hoyuelos, que eran la perdición de Rosalie.

—Emmett — le saludó amablemente Demetri con un abrazo y luego dio un beso en la mejilla a Kate —. Es muy bueno tenerlos aquí, se les extrañó mucho. Gracias por venir.

—Gracias por invitarnos — agradeció Kate con su melodiosa voz.

—Sí, cierto, gracias por enviarnos la invitación — rió Emmett y sus ojos volaron hacia una silenciosa Rosalie —. ¿Rose? ¿No hay abrazo de oso para mí?

Pero Rosalie estaba muy lejos mirando fijamente a los recién llegados y en especial, sus manos unidas con fuerza. Se sentía sumida en un mar de sentimientos furiosos y poderosos. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de separar sus manos y llevarse a Emmett lejos de ella, de todo el mundo. Sintió celos, furia y deseo al ver como el pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la otra mano. Los celos que bullían dentro de su pecho, parecían subir por la garganta como la bilis. Le eran ajenos dichos sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo tan comprensibles, tan familiares. Sin embargo nunca de esa magnitud. Y eso la asustó. No eran correcto sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no estaba permitido. Era faltar el respeto al juramento que había hecho en su boda a su esposo ante su familia, el Padre, amigos y Dios. Ella había jurado algo y lo cumpliría, porque así la educaron.

_Porque así lo querría Dios_. _No pecar._

—Lo siento — se disculpó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño, tratando de controlar los pensamientos enfrentados que retumbaban en su cabeza —, es solo que… no sabía que venían. ¡Ha sido una completa sorpresa!

Empujando el remolino de sentimientos hacia lo más profundo de su alma, le sonrió alegremente y abrazó a Emmett permitiéndole que la alzara y que dejara un sonoro beso en el cachete. Rose siempre se sentía volar cuando él actuaba así con ella. Después saludó a Kate, aunque con un poco de reticencia.

Lamentablemente, para Rosalie más que nada, no pudieron quedar a hablar mucho tiempo con la pareja ya que eran los anfitriones de la fiesta, debían atender a los invitados y ver que todo estuviese bien.

La joven Hale cumplió su papel como siempre y se mostró como la esposa perfecta. Pero por dentro, en su interior no lo era.

Todavía la tenía confundida la avalancha de sentimientos que la había embargado momentos atrás. Nunca había sentido algo con tanta magnitud. La mezcla de furia, celos, amor, deseo y angustia, se mezclaban en algo que no le agradaba. Algo desconocido y conocido a la vez. Estaba tan confundida, tan desorientada. Tenía principio éticos y religiosos muy arraigados pero cuando se trataba de Emmett todo perdía lógica.

Porque él no era de ella, nunca podría reclamarle.

Porque ella le pertenecía a otro hombre y él a otra mujer.

Estos pensamientos la llenaron de celos de nuevo. Deseó ser Kate, solo por una noche y saber que Emmett le correspondía de igual manera. Deseó, que por algún giro del destino, ambos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Y aún habiendo pasado varios días de esa fiesta, seguía pensado en ello y para su descaro propio, en medio de una misa.

_Esto esta mal, _se dijo a si misma, _¿Cómo puede ser que estando casada con un hombre, ame a otro? Yo estoy haciendo algo mal. Debo estar…_

«Pecar».

Rosalie se encogió tan pronto como la palabra cruzó su mente. Sintió miedo.

Desde pequeña, le habían inculcado que a las niñas malas que hacían cosas incorrectas o que pecaban, se las castigaba y a las buenas, se las recompensaba. Y aun de grande, seguía pensado igual. Porque si existen los milagros para las personas que creen y son buenas, ¿por qué no existirían los escarmientos para las pecadoras?

Los pensamientos de Rosalie se revolucionaron aún más a medida que escalofriantes medidas que podrían llegar a pasar. Su alma tembló y sintió que el miedo la invadía.

Debía confesarse, tan pronto como fuera posible.

Giró sobre sus propios pies y cuando estaba por dar el segundo paso, una mano la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas Rose? — le preguntó Demetri, preocupado.

—Hace mucho que no voy a confesarme — le susurró y para ser más convincente, se acercó a su oído para agregar —: Tú me haces pecar mucho.

Satisfecha consigo misma, vio la sonrisa socarrona que le dio su esposo y como sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Ella había llegado virgen al matrimonio y todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo, era gracias a las agotadoras noches que había pasado con él. Debía admitir que su esposo estaba bien dotado y que siempre la había tratado con respeto.

Aun así, se sintió mal por mentirle. Se odiaba a si misma, porque a pesar de que no lo amaba, tenía un gran afecto por él. Lo quería mucho, solo eso.

—De acuerdo, ve — rió suavemente y la soltó.

Rosalie le sonrió y se obligó a si misma a caminar lento, aunque se moría de ganas de irse corriendo de la misa.

Una vez que salió al hall, se dirigió hacia la derecha donde se alzaba un pequeño corredor amplio y al final de este esperaba una puerta que llevaba a una pequeña capilla. Cruzó a puerta con pasos rápido y caminó hacia la izquierda del lugar donde estaban los confesionarios. Vio a un sacerdote de avanzada edad sentado frente a estos.

—Padre — le llamó Rosalie cuando llegó frente suyo —, me gustaría confesarme.

El pobre hombre asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar para entrar en su parte correspondiente mientras Rosalie trataba de encontrar valor dentro de ella y terminar de una vez con todo aquello. Pensó en salir corriendo y refugiarse en su casa pero ya era demasiado tarde. Suspiró resignada y entró por el otro lado. Se sentó en la butaca de madera oscura y esperó a que el sacerdote hablara.

—Cuéntame hija, ¿qué te anda pasando? — le preguntó el hombre con voz seria.

—Padre… — Rosalie vaciló, sintiéndose incapaz de admitir su pecado pero lo hizo —. Yo he pecado y… me siento tan avergonzada. Y asustada.

—No debes asustarte — la tranquilizó el señor con voz cariñosa —, Dios valora mucho que vengas a confesar tus errores.

—Pero Padre, yo amó a otro hombre que no es mi esposo. Este hombre es feliz al lado de otra persona y yo… — a ese punto, Rosalie tenía la garganta cerrada por las ganas de llorar y del esfuerzo, se veía obligada a detenerse —. Yo envidia tanto a la mujer que esta a su lado, deseé quitárselo y tenerlo para mí. Disfrutar de todo lo que ella recibe. Tuve celos y furia contra su persona.

El hombre quedó en silencio un minuto, el cual se le hizo eterno a Rosalie.

Se sentía bajo la lupa de alguien que la juzgaba y la hacía sentir inmensamente culpable de algo que no tenía perdón. No le gustaba sentirse así, nunca había experimentado esa sensación extraña. Y sinceramente, en el fondo de su mente aún retumbaba el tema del castigo.

—Vuelvo a repetirlo, no debes asustarte. Ante los ojos de Dios, tu acción de admitir y confesar ante el Padre creador tus pecados se ve bien visto — la volvió a tranquilizar el hombre —. Para redimirte, ve y reza dos Ave María y otros dos Padre Nuestro.

—De acuerdo, gracias — suspiró Rosalie pero no se movió de su lugar, la duda le picaba en la punta de la lengua —. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Desde pequeña me enseñaron que todo pecado tiene un castigo. Entonces yo quisiera saber qué castigo sería para mí.

Escuchó como el hombre suspiraba pesadamente.

—Hija mía, haz deseado lo que otra persona posee. La envidia te invadió y eso es un pecado capital. Como todo pecado de este tipo, tiene un alto castigo. Aquel que tenga amor pervertido hacia un bien ajeno, se le coserán los ojos para que no vuelva a caer en tentación.

Rosalie se ahogó con su propia saliva al tiempo en que su corazón comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo cardiaco, elevándose a los cielos. Un poderoso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, erizando los rubios pelos de la nuca.

Eso era espantoso. La sola idea la asustaba y le parecía absolutamente repugnante. Sabía que ningún ángel bajaría del cielo y le cosería los ojos en vida, que era absolutamente fantasioso pero no podía espantar ese simple conocimiento que sería el resultado de sus acciones. Hizo una mueca de asco, tratando de ahuyentar la idea de su cabeza. Dio un simple «gracias» y se fue para la parte delantera de la pequeña capilla donde se ubicaba el altar. Se deslizó hacia la mitad del primer banco a la derecha y arrodillada, comenzó a rezar lo indicado. Mientras lo hacia, Rosalie llegó a la conclusión de que ella debería olvidar sus sentimientos por Emmett y estar feliz de que una mujer como Kate, que lo quería y le aceptaba como era. Ella era una joven casada que no creía en el divorcio, de arraigadas creencias sociales y religiosas. Si su mejor amigo era feliz, ella lo sería también. Pero para mostrarse a sí misma que podía, debía permanecer unos días alejada de él.

Lo que para Rose pareció horas, solo fueron unos pocos minutos que le llevó hacer las oraciones. Así que viendo que la misa aún no había terminado, salió de la iglesia y esperó en la plaza de enfrente.

Al instante de que se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos blancos de allí, su teléfono celular sonó. Rebuscó en su cartera su BB y sin detenerse a ver quién era, alzó la tapa y contestó:

—¿Hola?

—¡Ey, Rose! — rió la voz haciendo que las mejillas de Rosalie tomaran una tonalidad rojiza.

_¿Por qué ahora?_, preguntó mirando al cielo. Sentía que la estaban poniendo a prueba.

—Hola, Emm — le saludó con excesiva alegría —. ¿A qué se debe tu inesperado llamado?

—¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga sin ninguna razón?

Ese comentario no ayudó, pero Rose lo ignoró y sonrió.

—Lo siento, no quería parecer ruda. Sabes que me alegra que me llames siempre.

—¡Mejor! Y espero que a mi mejor amiga le alegre aceptar la invitación de venir a casa el próximo viernes a cenar.

—¿Cenar?

—Sí — afirmó alegre —. Kate estará en Nuevo México por la despedida de soltera de una vieja amiga y entonces, pensé que sería genial que cenáramos juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Rosalie no supo qué contestar. Hacía hace unos pocos segundos, se había confesado y había tomado la decisión de dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Emmett, recibía esta llamada. Era como una prueba. Tanto de allí _arriba_ como de _abajo_. Saber si su resolución era tan fuerte como ella pensaba. Pensó en declinar la oferta, tomar el camino seguro y cobarde. Pero no, ella no era ninguna cobarde. Aceptaría la propuesta y mostraría que era capaz de superar esto. Ella podía, debía poder.

—Claro Emmett, me encantaría — aceptó.

—Genial, a las nueve en punto Rose — dijo animado —. Nos vemos.

—Adiós — se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Los nervios en la joven Hale eran semejantes al agua hirviendo. Pero se obligó a tranquilizarse. Debía pensar con claridad y centrarse en que esa cena sería el escenario donde mostraría que ella no caería en tentación. Ella aguantaría. _Era _su deber.

Los siguientes días pasaron como un huracán frente a los ojos de Rosalie. Entre su trabajo, Demetri con sus preparativos para su viaje a Alemania que se iba el martes de esa semana, sus amigas y su familia, la semana fue muy movida y cansadora. Además contando con el tema de su cena con Emmett, de la cual su marido no sabía e ignoraba, buscaba algo digno para la ocasión, pero fue difícil. Hasta que a último día encontró uno muy bonito largo hasta tres dedos por arriba de la rodilla y de color marrón claro. Adicional, un trench de Burberry color claro y unos zapatos a juego.

Desde el día que había recibido la invitación de Emmett no se dejó de preguntar qué pasaría ni de imaginar todas las posibilidades existentes. Desde los imposibles como que ambos terminarán besándose hasta los más tontos como ver una película. Pero era más que asimilado que solo sería una cena tranquila con una charla sobre los viejos tiempos y hablando de sus vidas para luego finalizar amistosamente con un «hasta pronto». Patético, pero era lo que Rosalie haría para demostrar que su posición era firme como el domingo pasado.

Se inspeccionó en el espejo de cuerpo entero para comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto. Vestido sin arrugas, zapatos que le combinaban, su inseparable collar con la pequeña cruz de plata, maquillaje suave y pelo suelto. Sonrió satisfecha a su reflejo y corrió a ponerse perfume. Una vez hecho y habiendo controlado que todo el penthouse estuviera en orden, tomó el trench y la cartera chiquita para cerrar e irse.

El trayecto a casa de Emmett fue sencillo y tranquilo. No encendió la radio como normalmente lo haría pero puso la calefacción en mínimo. Pudo controlar sus pensamientos durante los quince minutos que le llevó pero cuando estacionó el auto frente al edificio y bajó, sus nervios comenzaron a bullir sin control dentro de ella.

En el panel de timbres, a un costado de la entrada, buscó el apellido de su amigo y tocó.

—¿Hola? — se escuchó la voz de Emmett.

—Emm, soy yo. Ábreme — contestó la joven Hale.

No hubo contestación solo una risa y el ruido de que la puerta de vidrio se podía abrir. Subió en el ascensor hasta que este se detuvo en el piso doce. Caminó por el pasillo corto hasta el departamento B y tocó el timbre.

—¡Hola, Rose! — saludó Emmett apenas abrió la puerta y la abrazó con sus característicos abrazos de oso que dejan sin aire a cualquiera.

—¡E-emmett, no… puedo respirar! — se quejó Rosalie.

Emmett rió mientras la dejaba sobre el suelo nuevamente.

—Estás débil, Rose, ¿dónde está la verdadera? — bromeó y se ganó un golpe fuerte en el antebrazo —. ¡Oye, no seas agresiva!

—¡Tú me provocas! — exclamó, riendo también.

—Eso no es cierto — se defendió Emmett mientras ambos entraban al departamento —. Por cierto, toma. Por cualquier emergencia — tomó la mano de la joven para depositar dos llaves.

—¿Esto es…?

—Sí, las llaves de aquí. Por cualquier cosa, sabes que soy de perder llaves y debo tener cubierta una solución.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y se quitó su abrigo para dejarlo sobre el sofá tras guardar la llave en su bolso. Escuchó los pasos del joven dirigiéndose a la cocina y tras un corto silencio, oyó una maldición. Ella caminó hacia la misma dirección y lo vio inclinado hacia abajo a la altura del horno. Se tapó la boca para no reír mientras le vio sacando una fuente de él para ponerlo sobre la mesada de mármol. Un aroma particular comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Rosalie lo identificó enseguida. Lasaña. Sonrió ante el hecho de que había preparado su plato favorito. Recorrió con la mirada el resto de la cocina para encontrarse con la mesa arreglada. Ello le pareció un detalle muy bonito que hizo saltar su corazón.

—Menos mal, no se ha quemado — suspiró aliviado Emmett apagando el horno.

Rosalie se acercó hasta él y comprobó para su asombro que la lasaña estaba en su punto perfecto. Su amigo no era muy bueno en la cocina, es más, su madre siempre le prohibió estar en ella al menos de que sea para preparar un sándwich o algo por el estilo. Recordando ese hecho, decidió molestarlo un poco.

—¿Lo has hecho tú o lo compraste? — rió apoyando las manos en el mármol de la mesada.

Emmett la miró por un segundo y su sonrisa coronada con sus hoyuelos hizo presencia.

—Tenme un poco de fe, por lo menos — le contestó —. He estado practicando desde hace meses con esto y sé que este es tu plato favorito, quise hacerlo para ti.

Las mejillas de Rosalie se colorearon automáticamente aunque Emmett, justo en ese momento, llevó la fuente con la lasaña para la mesa y no pudo ver el rostro conmocionado de ella.

¿Él lo había hecho para ella? ¿Quiso hacerlo, de verdad?

Sintió el calor en sus cachetes pronunciarse al recordar que él había dicho eso. Emmett había hecho lasaña para ella, lo había hecho. Tal vez era tonto emocionarse por algo como eso pero no lo pudo evitar. Sintió un calor placentero en su pecho que comenzaba a esparcirse por cada nervio de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir más cómoda, haciéndola olvidar de los nervios y el peso del temor a cometer un error. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Con Emmett, todo era perfecto. Su sonrisa fue tan grande que sus labios se quejaron pero no le importaba. Que pasará lo que tuviera qué pasar. Total, Dios no permitiría que nada malo sucediese. Solo disfrutaría.

_Disfrutar. _

—Eso es muy bonito de tu parte — comentó con voz dulce sin moverse de donde estaba parada —. Gracias.

—Rose, sabes que no debes darme las gracias de nada — dijo Emmett mientras hacía algunas cosas en la mesa que ella no podía ver por la espalda ancha de este —. Eres mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Por dentro, Rosalie chillaba feliz y corrió en círculos como una niña pequeña. Pero por fuera, solo se permitió sonreír aún más si eso era posible.

—No te me pongas sentimental, Emmett — se mofó riendo —. Se supone que deberíamos estar bromeando mientras comemos.

Las carcajadas estruendosas del joven resonaron.

—Demasiado exigente. Debería decirle a Demetri que no te consienta siempre.

—Calla — le lanzó un repasador que tenía cerca.

—Además de exigente, agresiva — lloriqueó Emmett de forma patética mientras se volteaba a verla sin quitarse en el repasador que descansaba sobre su cabeza —. ¿Sigues tomando cerveza o tu esposo te hizo refinada?

—Me insultas. ¿Hay cerveza en la heladera?

—Sí.

Mientras Emmett comenzaba a servir una porción grande de lasaña en los dos platos, Rosalie halló dentro de la heladera dos packs de cerveza y tomó dos botellas.

La mesa era sencilla y bonita. Vajilla blanca, cubiertos de plata y vasos de vidrios para beber. Se ubicaron en sus lugares en un silencio cómodo y dieron los primeros bocados a la comida.

—¡Emmett, esto esta exquisito! — exclamó Rosalie aún sintiendo el sabor de los champiñones, el queso, la carne, la salsa y la pasta de las tapas. Gimió de satisfacción.

—Me alegro — dijo él luego de tomar un sorbo de cerveza —. Me sentiría muy mal de decirle a Kate que te intoxiqué con la lasaña italiana.

El tenedor de Rosalie quedó a medio camino hacia su boca.

—¿Kate?

—Sí, ella fue más valiente que tu y mi madre. Me ha enseñado algunos platos, con paciencia, claro — comentó feliz Emmett, ajeno a lo que pasaba por el interior de ella.

La ola de celos ya conocida la inundó por dentro.

¿Por qué debía nombrarla? ¿Por qué tenerla siempre presente? No lo entendía, nunca había un momento solo para ellos sin que ella fuera nombrada. Pero se obligó a no pensar en ello, solo a disfrutar. Kate no estaba allí y Rose disfrutaría de su ausencia.

—Muy valiente — observó ella —. Mira que correr el riesgo de morir en la cocina por tu culpa…

Emmett rió.

—Lo sé, pero fue divertido.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, riendo ante los recuerdos de su amigo siendo un caso perdido en la culinaria. Emmett era capaz de convertir un simple licuado en la masacre de un pitufo azul.

Él continuó hablando:

—Pero cuéntame sobre ti, Rose. ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

—No mucho, la verdad. Edward rechazó Harvard para seguir a Bella a Oxford y comenzaron a vivir juntos en la residencia estudiantil. El pobre Charlie pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró. Por otro lado, Alice consiguió un puesto de trabajo en Cosmopilitan mientras Jasper termina la especialización en Psicología.

—¿En serio?

Entre bocado y bocado, continuaron hablando sobre los últimos sucesos. También rieron cuando comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos de la época de escuela como la vez que Rosalie fue nombrada capitana de las porristas o los días de Emmett como jugador de básquet, conocido como «La Pared» ya que ningún oponente podía rebasarlo para lograr encestar la pelota en el aro. A estas anécdotas, les siguieron las de la universidad desde la famosísima creencia de que ellos eran novios desde siempre hasta cuando una de las profesoras de Emmett, una mujer de casi sesenta años, le coqueteó descaradamente.

El tiempo parecía pasar rápido y lento a la vez. Hablaron de millones de cosas y sin darse cuenta ya había cenado, lavado los platos y acomodado la cocina hasta que al final se hallaban borrachos en el sofá, riendo alto. Los casi dos packs estaban vacios sobre la mesa enana del living. Era seguro que ambos amanecieran con jaqueca y con recuerdos borrosos.

—Recuerdo la expresión de Heidi cuando Mike le vomitó encima — rió Emmett palmeando su rodilla con un poco de fuerza.

Rosalie dejó caerse hacia atrás, riendo a todo pulmón.

—¡Eso fue único!

—Sí. Y luego Lauren te dijo que hicieras girar la botella y tuvimos que besarnos.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Lo recuerdo! — chilló Rosalie con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Fue muy chistoso, apenas fue un piquito y al segundo nos separamos.

—Es que tú cortaste el beso rápido. Tenías miedo.

—¡Mentiroso! Tú fuiste. Y yo no tenía miedo.

—Eres tan mala mentirosa — negó Emmett aún riendo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Rose —. ¡Te apuesto que aún temes!

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? — rebatió ella —. ¡Yo-no-tengo-miedo!

—Entonces bésame.

Su corazón pareció detenerse un instante para luego retomar pulso a toda máquina. ¿Él había dicho…? ¿Estaba loco?

—Estás loco, Emmett, eres mi amigo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Rose! Es solo un beso. ¿O acaso eres miedosa? — le picó.

—No lo soy, solo…

Emmett le cortó:

—Me parece que sí.

—¡Que no!

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí, admítelo

—Ugh, ¡no!

Entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Al principio solo fue posar rudamente sus labios sobre los de él pero luego, por reacción, comenzaron a moverse pausadamente. Era sencillo e inocente pero por parte de Rosalie fue como liberar sus emociones de la forma más pura que existía. Sin embargo, la pureza de ese beso cambió paulatinamente a ser más apasionado y exigente, pidiendo permiso para abrir sus bocas con una suave caricia de lengua sobre el labio inferior para dar paso a una guerra entre ellas.

Las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Rosalie cobraron vida desde el primer instante, receptivas de una forma que nunca experimentó antes y le gustaba. El cosquilleó sobre la piel y las mariposas en el estómago, le brindaron valor para continuar con el beso. Buscó profundizarlo más agarrando los rizos negros de Emmett entre sus manos convertidas en puños y tiró de estos para acercarlo más.

Gimió sobre sus labios cuando sintió las fuertes y varoniles manos del hombre que la estaba besando, acariciar su cadera para luego palpar las curvas de su torso en forma ascendente con las palmas. El cosquilleó aumentaba a medida de que otro, un poco más conocido y sexual, se alojaba en su vientre bajo.

Esto _debía _ ser el paraíso.

Rosalie estaba tan concentrada y perdida en ese beso que no se dio cuenta cuándo se movió para sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo de Emmett. Se sentía acelerada y excitada, que buscó automáticamente el roce de la virilidad de él contra su feminidad.

Quería sentir todo de él, de Emmett. Saber cómo hacía el amor, cuáles eran sus puntos débiles en la cama, que poses prefería, cuán magnifico era y si se parecía a su imaginación o era mucho mejor.

Nuevamente sintió celos de Kate. Ella sabía todo lo que Rose se estaba preguntando y estaba dispuesta a averiguar. Porque también quería conocer esos saberes, de ser ella quien por una noche sea nada por Emmett. No Kate, sino ella. Y lo peor era que sabía que ella era una buena persona y se merecía con creces a él. Esa revelación hizo que la hoguera de celos y furia se encendiese con fuerte resistencia. Rosalie quería a Emmett, la joven rusa no debería tenerlo. Por eso, había tomado la decisión de disfrutar de él, de entregársele como siempre había soñado.

Las acciones que siguieron después fueron rápidas y borrosas entre el alto nivel de alcohol que tenía en la sangre y sus pensamientos. Solo supo que Emmett se había levantado con ella prendada a él como un koala y dejando pistas de ropa en el pasillo, se dirigieron a la habitación del dueño de casa. Una vez allí, el vestido de Rosalie llegó al suelo mientras que sentía sus pezones ser succionados con fervor por la boca de su amante. El deseo ardiente que le quemaba en su intimidad era tan desesperante pero placentero. Sentía sexy con los labios de Emmett recorriendo cada parte de su piel. La clavícula, los senos, los hombros, el cuello… nada fue olvidado. Y ella no se quedaba atrás. Había conocido con sus propias manos los abdominales de su torso, los músculos tensionados de su ancha e imponente espalda, sus fornidos y fuerte brazos que la abrazaban por momentos, pegándola a él. Sabía que le estaba haciendo disfrutar con los gemidos roncos y suspiros que salían de su boca, al igual que ella.

Había conseguido apenas desabrocharle los dos primeros botones de los jeans, cuando Emmett la lanzó a la cama y terminar de deshacerse de la molestosa prenda. Rosalie se mordió el labio al verlo en todo su esplendor al tiempo que gateaba sobre la cama para besarla de nuevo.

El desenfreno tomó una nueva dimensión. Ya no había nada dulce ni paciente, solo una especie de necesidad animal por satisfacer y que dicha satisfacción residía en el cuerpo del otro. Emmett continuó atendiendo sus senos, uno con su cálida y húmeda boca mientras la otra recibía atención de sus expertos dedos. Rosalie le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y la otra estaba enterrada en el cabello de su amante, y en combinación con ello, sus caderas se movían contra los de él en busca de alivio sexual que no ayudaba en nada. En la habitación, los únicos sonidos eran sus gemidos.

Cuando la desesperación sexual fue insoportable, Rosalie deslizó el bóxer de Emmett con ayuda de los dedos del pie mientras él solo se deshacía de la última prenda que cubría a Rose con un simple tirón, ganándose un gritito ahogado de ella.

Ya no había barreras de ningún estilo que los detuviese de la consumición de aquel acto sexual. No había nada que los detuviese en ese momento.

La joven Hale cerró los ojos ronroneando e el momento en que la polla de Emmett tanteó la entrada de su intimidad. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Dios y de la promesa que había hecho y sin embargo aún seguiría. Ella quería tener todo de su mejor amigo esa noche porque era lo que siempre quiso y amo aún cuando Kate se lo quitó. Entonces supo que la envidia la corroía por dentro, pero eso no duraría tanto teniendo en cuenta en la situación que estaba. Dios la perdonaría. Sí, Él lo haría. Porque la había perdonado en ese mismo instante. Luego le pediría perdón aunque verdaderamente no lo lamentase. Porque ella estaba siendo amada por Emmett en ese momento, no Kate.

Rosalie gimió cuando sintió que él la había llenado por completo con toda su longitud y su grosor. Era grande, muy grande. Mejor que en sus sueños, mil veces mejor de lo que lo imaginó. Se sentía completa.

—Rose — gimió Emmett cuando comenzó a embestirla de forma pausada —, eres tan… estrecha.

La aludida solo pudo gemir ante las acometidas de él que comenzaban a tomar velocidad de a poco. Quería sentirle tan profundo como nunca nadie le sintió, por lo que rodeó con sus piernas fuertemente su cadera haciéndole entrar más profundo. Lo quería entregado, no contenido como le veía en ese momento con el entrecejo fruncido de concentración cuando sus ojos reflejaban el desenfreno que amenazaba con explotar.

—Emmett — le llamó Rosalie al joven y lamió con la punta de la lengua, de una forma sensual, el lóbulo de su oreja derecha —, quiero sentirte más. Házmelo duro y profundo…

Quiso agregar algo más pero fue silenciada por su propio chillido al sentir una embestida furiosa de Emmett que dio paso a la cosa más pervertida y sexual del mundo. Vio desde abajo como él se agarraba del cabecero de madera de la cama y comenzó a follarla de la forma más animal que jamás hubiera hecho. La velocidad rítmicamente rápida, bien duro y profundo. Como Rosalie había pedido y como había visto en los ojos de Emmett. Desenfreno. Y el ruido de la cama moverse furiosamente mezclado con los gemidos y gruñidos, era gasolina para el motor sexual que ambos fueron al volverse en uno.

—Mírame Emm — gimió Rosalie contra sus labios y con la vista fija en sus ojos.

—Rose…

—Mírame solo a mi Emm, solo a mí. Ámame — rogó a medida que sentía que el clímax estaba a punto de llegar.

La sincronía comenzó a perderse por momentos en la carrera desesperada por el orgasmo y comenzaron a besarse para acallar lo venidero en los labios del otro.

Rose sintió que el nudo en su bajo vientre se apretaba tanto que llegó un punto en que simplemente le dejó explotar causando que su cuerpo se sacudiese por el sorprendente clímax que lo hizo gritar en el beso. Sintió a Emmett descargarse cálidamente en su interior de forma violenta para luego derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba abajo, pero que le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se besaron suavemente hasta que el cansancio los agotó.

Ella lo guardaría como un momento especial, en el que había cumplido su mayor sueño. Hacer el amor con Emmett de forma pasional. Esto le llenaba de alegría que duró parte de la mañana cuando se despertó antes que él y le observó dormir plácidamente a su lado como un niño pequeño. Pero todo tiene un final.

—Dios, que dolor de cabeza — se quejó Emmett mientras se desesperezaba.

Rose rió. Ella nunca sufrió los efectos del alcohol a la mañana siguiente como resaca y vomito.

—Hola, Emm — le saludó casi susurrando.

—¿Rose? — la miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Rosalie dejó de sonreír.

—Emmett…

—Dios, habla más bajo — le pidió sentándose en el borde la cama y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Rosalie pero guardo silencio esperando para que sea oportuno hablar. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho porque abruptamente Emmett se levantó de un salto de la cama y se giró a verla con una expresión asustada, ¿culpable?

—¡Ay, Rose! Dime que no pasó lo que creo que pasó — le rogó.

Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Emmett reaccionaba así? Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, Emmett comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—Soy un jodido idiota, lo siento tanto, Rose. Espero que me perdones, nunca fue mi intención faltarte el respeto. Te fallé como amigo. ¿Cómo pude usarte así?

Se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo tan preocupado y cuando le vio arrodillarse frente a ella, sus bellos y alegres ojos estaban vidriosos de las lágrimas contenidos.

—Emmett, tranquilo. No pasa…

—De verdad lo siento — se disculpó, sin escuchar una palabra de lo que había dicho ella —. Te fallé y le fallé a Kate. ¡Oh Dios, Kate! ¿Cómo le contaré esto?

El corazón de Rosalie se detuvo en el instante en que escuchó ese nombre.

—¿Kate? — preguntó ella levantándose de la cama envuelta por la sábana —. Emmett, anoche me hiciste el amor ¿y ahora saltas con ella?

—Rosalie…

—Yo te amo Emmett. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Lo de anoche no significó nada para ti?

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la habitación en el cual el joven no dejaba de verla como si tuviera un tercer ojo o estuviera loca. La confusión en su rostro era más que justo para causar miedo en el alma de Rosalie.

—Rose, ¿de qué hablas? Tú no puedes amarme, ¡estás casada!

—¡Que esté casada no significa que amé al hombre que es mi marido! — chilló angustiada —. Emmett, por favor, dime que me quieres. Algo.

Su silencio la mataba.

—Te quiero — afirmó él —, pero como una amiga.

Ella lo miró con el alma pendiendo de un hilo y sintiendo su corazón siendo invadido por el miedo.

—¿Q-qué quieres de-decir? — tartamudeó.

—Rose, nunca te di una razón para que me quisieras como algo más que un amigo. Si lo hice, lo siento. Pero yo amo a Kate.

Rosalie sintió como un balde con agua fría le caía encima ante la declaración de Emmett.

¿Él la amaba? ¿Pero no a ella, sino a Kate?

Pudo ver que en los ojos de Emmett no había nada más que sinceridad y dolor. Y eso fue el detonante para que su corazón se rompiese en dos de la forma más dolorosa que hubiese existido nunca y darse cuenta que para él, lo de anoche fue un error, de verdad, para él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras caía en la cruel realidad.

—Rose, no llores — le pidió Emmett, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Quería salir allí cuanto antes, no quería derrumbarse por completo frente a él. Agradeció que no la siguió ni insistió, así que salió corriendo del departamento y manejó desesperada hacia su casa. En el elevador, vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la pared. Se inspeccionó dándose cuenta de su pelo desordenado, parte del maquillaje ya no estaba o estaba corrido y sus ojos azules, tristes mostrando todo su sufrimiento. Suspiró tranquila cuando llegó a su piso y pensando que encontraría tranquilidad para derrumbarse, entró al penthouse pero se confundió. Su madre estaba allí y al parecer, preocupada.

—¿Mamá? — la llamó extrañada por su presencia.

—Ay, Rose, que susto me diste — sollozó cuando la vio y caminando apresurada, llegó a su hija para abrazarla —. Te estuve llamando desde ayer a la noche y me preocupe cuando no atendías por lo que pensé… — se detuvo abruptamente cuando la miró a la cara —. ¿Qué te ha sucedido, hija mía?

Rosalie esquivó la mirada de su madre para que no viera su dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Nada, tranquila. Estuve en casa de Emmett y…

Escuchó respirar de pronto a su madre y la miró. Se asustó cuando vio el entendimiento de la situación que había pasado.

—_¿Qué has hecho Rosalie?_ — le preguntó asustada por algo que vio en sus ojos.

Ella lo sabía, su madre lo sabía. Se sintió tan avergonzada de sí misma.

—Lo siento… — se disculpa llorando sin contenerse mientras su madre la abrazaba.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho Rose?

Rosalie lloró todo el día enteró en compañía de su madre. Los teléfonos fueron desconectados y se dijo al portero que no permitiera entrar a nadie. Ella nunca le habló a su progenitora con palabras lo que había sucedido porque sabía que desde el primer momento que la había visto, había notado su dolor.

Los días durante las dos primeras semanas fueron monótonos pero difíciles en cierto sentido. Rosalie solo salía para trabajar, los primeros días pero al séptimo, dejó de ir. Se pasaba todos los días en su habitación a oscuras llorando, sufriendo. Al principio era por el recuerdo de esa noche que hizo que se ilusionara y tuviera esperanzas de dónde no las había, había perdido a Emmett y estaba desesperada por conseguir su perdón y borrar el recuerdo más preciado que había lo había atormentado a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, en el sexto día cuando salía de trabajar, los vio. A los dos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado y para mal, Kate llevaba una sortija en su dedo anular.

El dolor en su pecho iba a en aumento todos los días, en mayor medida que otros. Pero eso cambió después del día de verlos juntos. La furia, los celos, el odio y el dolor, comenzaron a mezclarse con fuerza con la tristeza y el amor. Rosalie sabía que no era bueno, sin embargo no le importaba. Como en este momento, se había mirado en el espejo por horas tratando de averiguar por qué Emmett se enamoró de Kate. No lograba entenderlo, ella era mil veces mejor. Era más bonita, de mejor figura, lo conocía mejor, había estado en todos sus momentos difíciles. Entonces, ¿por qué ella?

Un ataque de furia invadió su pecho, logrando que sin pensarlo o darse cuenta su mano derecha se estrellara contra el espejo.

Odiaba a Kate, la odiaba con todo el corazón. Porque una simple mujer como ella era dueña de su corazón. Debería morirse, así nunca estaría con Emmett. Deseo que se pudriera en el mismísimo infierno. Sentía celos de ella, de que ella sería la mujer que pasaría la vida con el hombre que Rose amaba hasta que la muerte los separe.

_Hasta que la muerte los separe._

Ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Fue entonces, que estuvo determinada a matar a Kate con tal de que ella no estuviera con Emmett. Pero ¿cómo? Nunca le interesó saber dónde vivía y la única forma de poder hallarla era a través de Emm. Y sería difícil con él cerca.

Rosalie suspiró frustrada.

_Hasta que la muerte los separe_.

Pero hubo otra idea que inundo su mente. Matar a Emmett. Ella tembló ante la expectativa. Recordó la llave en su cartera y las cosas parecieron simplificarse aún más. Buscó su celular en el piso y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada. Mucho más fácil aún, la oportunidad estaba servida en bandeja. Posiblemente si Rosalie estuviera en sus cinco sentidos y no con toda la envidia corriendo por sus venas, se habría dado cuenta que tenía al diablo frente ella gozándole la oportunidad. Y como Eva cayó una vez ante la serpiente por una manzana, ella tomó la oportunidad que le era servida.

No podía dejar a Emmett en manos de Kate, no podía. Los celos, la envidia no se lo permitía. Si Rose no podía tenerle, ¿por qué ella sí? No, ella no le tendría. No lo soportaría. Además, Dios le perdonaría, porque Él siempre perdona.

Comenzó a moverse por la casa. Primero tomó las llaves del departamento de Emmett, se calzó unas zapatillas y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó uno de los cuchillos más filosos que había. Lo último que agarró fue la llave del auto y salió rumbo a destino.

Ella no pensaba, se dejaba arrastrar por la forma más primitiva de la envidia. «Si yo no puedo tenerlo, nadie tampoco le tendrá». Y estaba tan de acuerdo con esos sentimientos destructivos y mortales que no luchó contra la manera en que la manejaban. Por primera vez, atendería a ellos.

Estacionó el auto una cuadra antes de la del departamento de Emmett para no levantar sospechas. Sonrió cuando vio al guardia dormido y deslizó su cuerpo hasta el silencioso elevador hasta que llegó al piso indicado en el tablero. Suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta y con la piel erizada de nervios, lo abrió.

Todo el departamento estaba a oscuras y silencioso. Con pasos lentos, se dirigió a la habitación por puro instinto. Para su agradable sorpresa, Emmett estaba solo durmiendo en esa cama donde la había tomado y había rechazado posteriormente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y para su propia sorpresa, quería terminar con todo su dolor.

Sin mucho preámbulo, gateó sobre la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y acarició su tibia cara, recordando su calidez. Con su mano libre, sacó del bolsillo delantero de la sudadera el cuchillo.

—Kate… — suspiró Emmett dormido con una sonrisa.

La llamarada de odio y celos, explotó dentro de Rose y alzando un poco el cuchillo, lo hundió en la piel. En el punto exacto donde se ubicaba el corazón. Y lo hizo una y otra vez, a medida de que la caliente sangre surgía de las puñaladas mojando sus manos, la piel del pecho de Emmett y con rapidez, las sábanas. No pudo detenerse aunque quisiera, su cuerpo estaba poseído por la necesidad de matarlo. El filo del cuchillo comenzó a dejar otros cortes profundos en toda la caja torácica, lastimando los pulmones de su amado. Por un momento, lo disfrutó de forma enfermiza.

Sin embargo esa euforia no duró mucho. Cuando no hubo más vida en el cuerpo de Emmett tras la gran cantidad de veces que lo había apuñalado, se bajó de la cama y con horror contempló lo que había hecho.

Lo había matado. Había matado a Emmett. El olor a sangre inundaba la habitación y las sabanas estaban manchadas de un rojo oscuro. Comenzó a temblar cuando comenzó a llorar. Ella no quería hacerlo, solo se vio obligada a hacer aquello. No había pensado con claridad. Había asesinado a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Tuvo miedo de lo que hizo y con pánico a la consecuencia, comenzó a borrar la evidencia que la culpase. Guardó el cuchillo, borró las posibles marcas de las manijas de la puerta de la habitación y de la de entrada con la manga menos manchada por la sangre. Pero durante esas acciones, había tropezado con sus propios pies y dio el lado derecho de la cabeza contra el piso en un golpe que sonó muy fuerte. Le dolió pero eso no la detuvo para irse. El portero seguía durmiendo igual que cuando había llegado y se fue.

Estaba histérica y con dolor de cabeza por el golpe. Aún no podía asimilar lo que había hecho y su mente estaba pensando cómo deshacerse de la ropa manchada de sangre. Apenas había llegado al penthouse, corrió a la cocina, a lavar el cuchillo furiosamente tratando de borrar las marcas del crimen. Luego corrió al baño a para ducharse, queriendo limpiar su piel de la sangre y su olor. Se pasaba tan fuerte la esponja con jabón liquito, que comenzó a dejarse marcas rojas en el cuerpo. Y por último, ya vestida, llevó la ropa sucia en una bolsa y la tiró en el conteiner que había a dos cuadras de su casa.

No recordó el momento en que se había acostado, solo que estaba soñando. Pero era un sueño real.

Estaba atada contra la una lapida de piedra mientras rostros desfigurados la observaban desde la oscuridad. Los podía ver. Pero sintió una mano helada cerrarle un ojo y luego fue todo dolor. Era agonizante, algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida, le dolía el ojo. Y el otro captó algo muy fino de color plata en punta antes de que corriera la misma suerte que el primero. Rosalie chilló de dolor y se removió inquieta. Sentía todas esas miradas sobre ella y una presencia que la asustó tanto como la risa que resonó en sus tímpanos. Sintió su sangre helarse en sus venas.

—¿Rose?

La aludida parpadeó despertando finalmente. Todo estaba en oscuras, sus ojos no lograban divisar nada.

Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y cálidos labios le besaron la mejilla. Un aroma familia y varonil, la rodeó.

—Demetri, volviste — susurró.

Escuchó una risita.

—Sí, he podido volver antes.

—Qué bueno — dijo Rosalie bostezando —. ¿Podrías prender la luz? No veo nada.

—Amor — rió Demetri —, la habitación está iluminada. No seas tonta — agregó con cariño.

Pero ella tenía los ojos abiertos, él debía estar mintiendo. Siguió el sonido de su voz para tratar de divisarlo pero no pudo. Todo era color negro.

—¿Ves? Aquí estoy, me ves — le dijo con una sonrisa —. Tiene unos ojos tan hermoso, cielo.

Entonces, Rosalie se asustó. Ella no podía verle a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos. No podía. El pánico la inundó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía ver a su esposo?

—Amor… no puedo verte — farfulló como pudo.

Su esposo guardó silencio mientras procesaba lo que ella le había dicho. Estaba tan asustada.

Y todo comenzó a pasar tan rápido que la embargo la sensación de vértigo. No supo cuándo había llegado al hospital con Demetri ni había escuchado cuando sus padres eran avisados ni las posibles teorías del médico de guardia del por qué se había quedado ciega. Estaba tan perdida en el mar del miedo, que cerró los ojos para poder tranquilizarse. Ni había prestado atención cuando su madre había llegado.

De pronto, recordó el sueño y comenzó a sentir dolor en sus ojos. En ese instante, sintió como un líquido tibio descendía por sus pómulos a medida que un extraño ardor se disparó en sus parpados. Trató de abrirlo pero no pudo. Con temor se llevó las manos a su rostro para manchar sus dedos algo viscoso y por el olor, lo reconoció. Sangre.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Siguió ascendiendo hasta que palpó un hilo grueso y áspero en sus parpados.

Comenzó a gritar diciendo que tenía los ojos cocidos y la cara manchada de sangre. Estaba fuera de sí, absolutamente asustada por lo que le estaba pasando. Todo la estaba superando. Demetri y algunas enfermeras trataron de tranquilizarla, que no tenía nada en sus ojos y en su cara.

Pero solo una persona no la contradijo. Su madre normalmente siempre la tranquilizaba y nunca se quedaba callada pero su silencio fue raro. Como una bofetada para ella. Y tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La pregunta que su madre le había dicho el día después a haberse acostado con Emmett, resonó en su mente.

_« ¿Qué has hecho?»._

No lo había entendido al principio pero en ese momento, en medio de esa oscuridad, había entendido a que se refería cuando le cuestionó esa vez. Y como respuesta a todo, simplificándolo, recordó lo que le había dicho el Padre ese domingo en el confesionario.

— "_Haz deseado lo que otra persona posee. La envidia te invadió y eso, es un pecado capital. Como todo pecado de este tipo, tiene un alto castigo. Aquel que tenga amor pervertido hacia un bien ajeno, se le coserán los para que no vuelva a caer en tentación_."

* * *

><p><span>Aclaración<span>: Medicamente, Rosalie quedo ciega por el golpe en la cabeza que se hizo cuando escapaba de la casa de Emmett. Pero como todas sabrán, en esta ocasión, la razón es puramente religiosa. Es decir, verdaderamente, Rose es ciega por haber pecado y, sí, tiene cocido los ojos aunque nadie lo vea.

* * *

><p><strong>Debo admitir que escribir este OS ha sido un reto para mí. No en la dificultad de la trama o del abordaje del pecado, sino más bien por los sentimientos que me causaba al escribirlo y sentir que descargaba algo de mí misma dentro de esta historia. Fue raro.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a Ericastelo por pensar en mi cuando ayudaba a las chicas por escritoras interesadas en el proyecto. También a Partisan11 por ser mi asesora de modas esta vez, Lanenisita por ayudarme con la canción para ambientar la trama y a EniChepi por estar siempre ahí cuando tengo una duda médica. Y nada menos que las integrantes de este proyecto, todas excelentes escritoras, gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir con ustedes.**

**Y sinceramente, esta historia no podía terminar feliz.**

*Mar llora*


End file.
